


Chasse les nuages

by Michi4D



Series: Juste un mauvais moment [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Français | French, Happy Ending, Injury, M/M, One Shot, angry, fat drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Parfois un tout petit incident peut miner le moral. Mais un geste tout aussi petit peut tout apaiser.





	Chasse les nuages

Oikawa ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant. Il avait cauchemardé toute la nuit. Il n'en avait aucun souvenir mais il subsistait cette désagréable sensation, frôlant presque la colère.

Il se redressa, puis posa ses pieds sur le sol frais. En se levant une douleur sourde se répandit dans sa jambe. C'était encore ce maudit genou.

« De mieux en mieux » pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il savait que la nuit était un indice du déroulement de la journée.

Il s'assit en se massant doucement la rotule. La douleur s’atténuait à peine.

Le brun se déplaça tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'armoire à pharmacie. Il étala la crème froide sur son genou brûlant. Il soupira de bien être. La pommade atténuait le mal. Son corps se décrispa, sa colère se dissipa.

Oikawa se détendit d'avantage, il s'y concentra de toutes ses forces. Il fallait qu'il positivise !

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d’apparaître en public avec cette mine déconfite. Il pensa à plusieurs souvenirs heureux, et son visage s'apaisa.

Ce calme fut de courte durée. Une multitude de petits accidents lui tombèrent dessus dès qu'il franchit le pas de sa chambre. Il faillit chuter dans les escaliers, il renversa son jus de fruit. Ces nouveaux indices lui indiquaient bien que sa journée allait se dérouler difficilement.

A cause de toutes ces péripéties, il se mit en retard. Il envoya un message à Iwaizumi pour l'en prévenir et lui dire de partir sans lui.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée fut désagréablement long aujourd'hui. Oikawa aurait préféré le faire avec son petit ami, mais il refusait de le mettre en retard.

Il maugréa tout en envoyant valser les cailloux. Il arriva au lycée pour la deuxième heures de cours, aussi énervé qu'à son réveil. Personne n'avait osé lui parler, préférant le laisser se calmer.

 

A la pause, Oikawa, calmé, pu enfin parler comme il le souhaitait à ses amis. Cependant sa colère n'avait pas totalement disparu, elle se tapissait dans l'ombre.

Les autres avaient bien remarqué son calme peu habituel, ses sourcils se fronçaient à intervalle régulier, ses lèvres laissaient échapper de longs soupirs. Il n'avait rien dit sur ce qui le gênait. Pour autant ses amis sentirent que ça n'allait pas tarder. Leur capitaine était comme une cocotte minute pas loin d'exploser.

A la pause de midi, toujours rien. Oikawa ne desserrait les dents que pour manger. Iwaizumi le regardait attentivement. Selon ses prédictions, cela n'allait pas tarder.

-Hum...je viens pas ce soir...lâcha-t-il en bougonnant.

-Ton genou ? demanda simplement son petit ami.

Le brun acquiesça.

-C'est une bonne décision, tu dois faire atten...

-Je sais ! le coupa Oikawa en quittant la salle de classe.

Il ne revint pas avant la fin de la pause. Depuis le début de la journée il ruminait, il voulait tellement jouer. Pourtant, il était parfaitement conscient que si il le faisait, il y avait un risque : celui de ne plus jamais jouer.

Après les cours, Oikawa alla se poster devant le gymnase. La nuit commençait à tomber en ce début d'octobre. Le lycéen s'assit, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il essayait de ne pas s'énerver en entendant les bruits de balles, les exclamations, les rires...

Soudain plus rien. Juste un brouhaha de voix. La porte s'ouvrit. Iwaizumi sortit, Oikawa se leva, ou plutôt il bondit. Les garçons avancèrent l'un vers l'autre en rougissant. Oikawa se blottit contre son petit ami. Il paraissait brûlant. C'était une chaleur réconfortante et bienvenue en cette fraîche soirée.

-Pardon Iwa-chan...bougonna le brun comme le ferait un petit enfant.

Iwaizumi le serra contre lui, sa main se perdant dans ses cheveux. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Je me change, on va chez moi, déclara l'As. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

Le jeune homme lança un dernier sourire à son petit ami avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires.

-Iwa-chan, je t'aime ! cria Oikawa.

Il entendit le brun rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce son ! Et ce dos, et ces épaules, et sa manière de le rassurer. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait !

Il enfouit son visage dans son écharpe. Ses joues étaient en feu.

Toute sa frustration et sa colère avait disparu. Par sa simple présence, son sourire, ses gestes tendres.

« Il n'y a que toi pour me rendre si heureux... ».

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ~
> 
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade)


End file.
